First Time
by Stats
Summary: Title should tell it all? First time between Grimmjow and Ichigo. No all that it's cracked out to be. Yaoi, rated M just to keep it safe.


**Ah, I wonder if the reason for me being up to writing so many stories so quickly is because I'm feeling better, or because I'm once again writing for people?**

**If you want to be reading about hot sex between two very hot males, this is the wrong story to read. If you, however, wanna read about akward conversations between two hot males, this might just be the thing for you. First times really ain't what they're cracked up to be.**

* * *

><p>Their first time didn't start with a romantic kiss, or gentle hands helping each other off with their clothes.<p>

Neither of them had ever been known for sticking to the norm.

Their first time started with a drunken kiss during truth and dare, followed with lips locking once again later the same night. And whilst Grimmjow did help Ichigo off with his shirt, the rest were torn off their bodies by themselves in a way that were completely disoriented by the indulgence of _way_ too much booze.

Trying to smoothly step out of his jeans, had Ichigo stumble back on the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress as he stared at the ceiling in awe as he noticed several glow in the dark stars decorating it. Either Grimmjow were a lot stranger than he had thought, or he were in someone else's room. That 'someone else' being Shiro.

Shit. His cousin would _kill _him. Or congratulate him.

Knowing Shiro, the pale menace would probably congratulate him whilst killing him. Yep, that sounded about right.

Grimmjow, trying to slip off his shirt, got caught in the jeans hanging around his ankles and fell face first against the floor. Five minutes went to trying to stop the nosebleed after having headbutted the floor and some talking, before lips met again and they decided to play it safe and remove the rest of their clothes whilst on the bed.

There was no more accidents. Sort of.

* * *

><p>"I wanna top," Ichigo whispered, a pillow covering his more delicate parts – as if Grimmjow hadn't already seen him stark naked, and wouldn't soon again – whilst his blue haired friend-slash-current lover were rummaging through Shiro's room in search for lube.<p>

There was a hell of a lot of crazy stuff there – things that surely would have scarred Grimmjow for life were he sober – but lube seemed to be missing.

"The hell? I ain't lettin' someone named _Strawberry_ fuckin' top me," Grimmjow hissed back, sending his orange haired friend a angry glare, before ducking under the bed and- "HA! Found tha fucker!" – proceeded in finding the missing lube.

"Then stop fucking calling me Strawberry," Ichigo gritted, seriously considering to back out of the whole thing. And then Grimmjow stood up, a lot more comfortable with showing off his nakedness than Ichigo was, and... Damn him. Grimmjow were too damn hot for his own good. Luckily Ichigo kept his mouth shut, or it would have been very difficult to explain to Shiro why his bed were filled with saliva. Just... _damn_. Grimmjow with clothes were hot; Grimmjow without clothes were indescribable. _Sex on legs, Greek Adonis. Fucking sexy_. He decided not to back out. "T's my first time with a guy, I won't bottom!"

"Yeah, so what?" Grimmjow snorted as he crawled up on the bed, tearing the pillow away – Ichigo did so _not_ let out an extremely unmanly squeak – and pressed his friend down to his back. "T's my first time with a guy too. I'm taller. I top."

"You can't top just because you're _taller_," Ichigo objected, desperately trying to slap away the fingers nearing his hole. "That shit's for manga. This is real life. I top!"

A pause, Grimmjow pressing his hands against the bed to glare at Ichigo once again. "Heads or tail?"

Ichigo considered that for a few seconds, before nodding. "Heads or tail."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared dumbly at the coin in Ichigo's hand, already feeling his backside starting to hurt. "Well... shit," he concluded, before glaring at his smugly looking friend. "You cheated."<p>

"Did fucking not! How do you even _cheat_ on coin flipping?"

"Best out of three."

"No way in hell."

* * *

><p>Ichigo flushed deeply red, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he became more and more aware of his own nakedness. "...best out of seven?"<p>

"Hell no."

"I'm not bottoming!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ichigo stated, face redder than ever before as he kept it hidden in the pillow, not at all liking that he were forced to keep his ass up in the ear. He just <em>knew<em> that Grimmjow were wearing that smug grin of his, that he always showed up when getting what he wanted. "You so cheated."

"I thought you said you couldn't cheat on coin flipping," Grimmjow reminded, smirk stretched wider as he looked down at the boy he a few hours ago would have called 'one of my best friends', and now labeled as 'the first guy I'll ever fuck', as he were carefully slicking his fingers up once again. Coin flipping had made most of the lube disappear, and left a very slippery coin behind.

"That's true for me," Ichigo complained, licking his lips. He felt too embarrassed for words and just wanted Grimmjow to get it over with, and at the same time... it felt oddly exciting being exposed like that for Grimmjow. "But you're a delinquent, you should know all those stupid tricks."

"Yer a delinquent too, Kurosaki."

"I'm a rumored delinquent, you're a _real_ delinquent."

"Doesn't make fucking sense, Berry."

Ichigo gritted his teeth together, gripping tighter on the sheets as he hissed out; "Totally does, and stop callin- _holy shit_! Ever heard of warning a guy you fucki- _ow_!"

"Can ya shut the fuck up? Christ. Yer noisy."

"Excuse _me _ for not being happy about having a finger up my ass," Ichigo grumbled, wrinkling his nose in discomfort. He wouldn't say that it _hurt_, but it didn't feel good either. He had read about the prostate – his dad was a doctor, he were practically raised reading medical books – but it were pretty clear to him that either Grimmjow had not found it yet (he should give the guy a break, as the finger had only been in his ass for less than a minute) or it wasn't all what it was cracked out to be. "How about we change roles, ne? Let's see how _you_ like it."

"Alright, fuck," Grimmjow sighed, his face a grimace of concentration as he awkwardly started to move his finger in and out of Ichigo, getting more and more disheartened when Ichigo just laid there, complaining and definitely _not_ moaning. Fuck. It were so much easier with girls. Around that time, Grimmjow decided he really had no clue what to do _at all_. "...a little help, fuckface?"

"You're really choosing _now_ as a time to insult me, Grimm?"

* * *

><p>If not having been on his hands and knees, Ichigo would have strangled Grimmjow. If he were able to breath normally, that meant, and if he wasn't in deep pain because having something big and hard shoved up his backside. When he could move, he would strangle Grimmjow.<p>

"Shit, yer tight," Grimmjow gritted, fingers pressing into Ichigo's hips as forcing himself to stay still. Beneath him, the orange haired were cursing him to hell and back. Grimmjow were impressed, he didn't know anyone other than Shiro could be so creative with curse words.

It must be in their blood.

"For the holy fucking love of demon's dancing on Satan's grave- tell me you did not just say that?" Ichigo panted, silently wondering if he could somehow will the pillow to turn to lead and use it to hit Grimmjow. It would probably hurt too much to move, though. "'You're tight'? Yeah, with a huge cock in one's ass _anyone_ would feel fucking tight!"

"...ya think I'm huge?"

_That son of a bitch._

"_Grimmjow_!"

"Jeeze, sorry."

* * *

><p>It wasn't all it were cracked out to be, Ichigo decided, sweat lacing his body and his chest heaving and sinking as he watched Grimmjow come down from his sex induced high. Fuck porn, mangas, movies... sex fucking <em>hurt<em>, dammit. It wasn't anything at all what it were made out to be.

And whilst Ichigo had known all along that it wouldn't be a walk in the park, he would have thought he would at least get _some_ satisfaction out of it. Instead he had been in pain the whole time, his whole body were on fire, and he shifted between wanting to cry and beat the living daylight out of Grimmjow – the very man that had put him in that state and had just gotten a mind blowing orgasm.

Seriously, were was the fairness in _that_? He were left to suffer, and the damn Sadist – formerly known as Grimmjow – were having the time of his life.

"Hey," Grimmjow raised his head, rubbing a hand over his face to wipe the sweat away. "How are ya-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

A long, awkward pressing pause followed. "Eh. Sorry? Didn' think..." Grimmjow trailed of, swallowing thickly as he looked away from Ichigo.

Yep. Damn awkward. Great going; abuse one of his best friend and then feel guilty. Their friendship would just _bloom_ after that.

Groaning, Grimmjow facepalmed. Shiro would kill him. Another glance at Ichigo informed Grimmjow that there would be two Kurosaki's after his throat. _Well, shit_.

"Sorry," Grimmjow repeated, his voice a lot more gentle as he shifted closer to Ichigo, nearly afraid the boy would bite him as he pulled the covers over their bodies and – carefully as he could – moved an arm around Ichigo. When he didn't get his dick violently ripped off, Grimmjow felt it safe to pull his friend-slash-guy-I-just-fucked-slash-future-killer closer to his chest. "Didn' think ya'd hurt that much."

"Because a cock up one's ass were going to feel _lovely_," Ichigo grumbled, still wanting to tear Grimmjow a new one, yet he found himself unable to resist the gentle embrace and much against his will moved an arm around his friend-slash-future-murder-victim. "You just wait. Next time, _you_ will bottom, and then you'll get to see just how great it feels."

"...next time?" Grimmjow repeated, hesitatingly glancing down as his flustered and glowering friend. Having sex with Ichigo _again_ didn't seem all that much of a bad idea, but being the bottom...

"Imma make you _suffer_," Ichigo promised, whilst showing up a grin that could easily rival that of his cousin's.

Well, _shit_. Grimmjow were so fucked.

No pun intended.

* * *

><p>"I would be up an kill ya fer messin' 'round in <em>my<em> room when Grimm's were just next door. But considerin' yer limpin' an' lookin' like yer puppy just died, I'm guessin' ya've been punished enough," were the greeting Ichigo received from his oh-so-lovely cousin Shiro as he entered the kitchen the very next morning, face burning brightly red by the uncouth words. "Congratulations. Yer now a bitch. 'M proud."

Ichigo silently added Shiro to the list of 'People I Will Kill Once I can Move Normally'.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The ending might be awkward, but I were unsure whether if I would continue a bit longer, or just stop there. If anyone wants to, I could possibly add a second chapter with just how wonderful the day after can be, especially with a loving cousin supporting you.**

**And I'm aware that Ichigo might seem a little bitchy at times, but honestly, put yourself in his (painful) position. Would you hav been all sunshine and flowers 'bout it? (And I'm pretty sure that half of all my readers just thought along the lines 'it's Grimmjow, of course I'd be happy').**

**Please review, and point out any mistakes I might've missed even after reading through it over five times :D**


End file.
